Pirates of the Caribbean- Spin the Bottle
by Aqueronte
Summary: Has estado viajando durante un tiempo en la Perla Negra, con los capitanes Sparrow y Barbossa, y junto a Will y Elizabeth. Pero un día, por casualidad, se os une Tía Dalma y James Norrignton. El problema es que la bruja vudú se aburre y encuentra una botella de cristal vacía y deberás unirte a su malicioso plan.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Aquí vengo de seguido con unas historietas al estilo del juego de la botella. Espero que os gusten.

Disclamer: Todos estos personajes no pertenecen, salvo el OC en segunda persona, son propiedad de Disney y sus creadores.

Había sido una gran casualidad de que todos hubieran coincidido en Tortuga y todavía más que tuvieran que haber viajado todos juntos en la Perla Negra. Por ahora el mar estaba el calma y no había ningún barco enemigo a la vista que pudiera romper la tranquilidad. Tía Dalma estaba de un humor más raro de lo normal, no estaba enfadada o molesta, en absoluto, si no, una extraña felicidad que en ocasiones ponía los pelos de punta.

Saliste de las bodegas a la cubierta del navío y pudiste ver como casi todos estaban en círculo y una botella en medio. Parecía que estaban adorando a la botella de cristal, reíste mentalmente. Tía Dalma te miró y te explicó, que ya que todo estaba en calma se le había ocurrido la "maravillosa" idea de jugar a la botella. Te negaste en un principio, te traía malos recuerdos, como cuando jugaste de niña con los amigos de tu ciudad. Sin embargo, una mirada amenazante de la mujer de rastas y piel oscura te obligó a unirte. "Una sola vez" prometiste. Aunque con un poco de miedo debido a la mirada inquietante de la bruja vudú.

Te hicieron un hueco y te sentaste en el suelo. ¡Demonios! Hasta estaba Cotton. Suspiraste. Y Elizabeth te tendió la botella de cristal, la tomaste y la giraste.


	2. Tres vueltas

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La botella de cristal dio tres vueltas y el morro de esta apuntó al hombre que tenías en frente de ti. Will Turner. Tragaste saliva. Solo esperabas que Lizzie no se enfadase. Él se levantó y se acercó a ti de una zancada. Te tendió la mano para ayudarte a levantarte, tan caballeroso como siempre. Le diste la mano temblorosa. Tu corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y las manos comenzaban a sudarte. Él la tomó firmemente y con un tirón te levantó hasta quedarte de pie a unos centímetros de él. Colocó sus manos en tus hombros, era una sensación tranquilizadora. Le miraste a sus ojos. Tus ojos _ hicieron contacto con los suyos castaños y algo en tu estómago se movió, como mariposas revoloteando o hormigas correteando de un lado hacia otro. Sus ojos eran cálidos y tranquilizadores. Inconscientemente te lamiste los labios. Después él se acercó y selló tus labios húmedos con un beso suave y cálido. En ese momento te sentiste en las nubes, un calor recorrió todo tu cuerpo y tu corazón latía mucho más rápido que antes. Oíste una tosecilla y abriste los ojos y te apartaste de él. El te sonrió y le devolviste la sonrisa. Tal vez no era tan mal juego, porque estuviste todo el día con una sonrisa tonta en la cara./span/p 


	3. Cinco vueltas

La botella dio tres vueltas con rapidez, las dos siguientes lo hicieron lentamente hasta que el frasco apuntó a un hombre de piel morena y rastas. Tus ojos _ se chocaron con los suyos marrones. Esbozó una sonrisilla torcida y picarona propia del pirata. Se levantó y los abalorios que llevaba en el pelo tintinearon. Te levantaste torpemente. No sabías como iba a reaccionar ese pirata, pues estaba medio loco y era demasiado voluble, al igual que atractivo y encantador. Tragaste saliva. Por acto reflejo que ni tú sabías por qué razón lo hiciste te peinaste levemente. Sentiste como te ruborizabas, y como todos los ojos de los demás se posaban en ti expectantes y divertidos. Jack se acercó a ti hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. El alzó la mano y tocó tu pelo de color _. No, espera. Quitó un hilo de color rojo de tu pelo. Fuiste a alzar la mano para tocar tu cabello y disculparte, pero, en medio del proceso, Jack cogió tu mano y la apoyó en tu mejilla. Tartamudeaste sin saber que decir. Pero te cayó con un beso. Cerraste los ojos por inercia. Tu corazón iba a mil por hora. Los labios de Jack sabían dulces del ron, aunque, también con un ligero aroma a alcohol. Imaginabas que iba saber peor. Diste un casi imperceptible respingo al sentir la lengua del pirata en tus labios. Gemiste asustada y te despegaste de él, roja como un tomate. Él te sonrió divertido y se volvió a sentar.


	4. Dos vueltas

Giraste la botella y dio tan solo dos vueltas. En la última apuntó a nada más ni menos que al Capitán Norrington. El pareció sorprendido. En un principio no quería jugar, hasta que finalmente Elizabeth lo convenció. Tus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosáceo. No podía negarse de que James Norrington era atractivo. Era guapo aunque un poco rígido. Él sonrió con alegría, supusiste que no quería jugar porque temía que le tocase la mujer vudú o cualquier otro hombre de la tripulación. Reíste suavemente antes esa idea mientras te levantabas. Él se acercó a ti, aunque con pasos vacilantes. Cuando estabais a un par de centímetros colocó una mano en tu cintura y la otra en tu mejilla. Se acercó a ti hasta cortar la distancia. Sus labios eran cálidos y firmes, sonreíste y él se alejó de ti con las mejillas encendidas. "Miss _". Se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo.


	5. Entre dos personas

La botella giró un par de veces y se paró entre dos personas. Concretamente entre Pintel y Ragetti. Alguien sugirió que volvieses a tirar, pero ellos dijeron que no. Y se levantaron y atusaron sus ropas y Ragetti colocó mejor su parche, donde antes tenía el ojo de madera. Suspiraste, que remedio. Te levantaste y te acercaste a ellos. Los dos piratas empezaron a discutir sobre quién debía ir primero y comenzaron a empujarse entre ellos. Y después cada uno de ellos te cogió de un brazo y comenzó a tirar hacia un lado. Les gritaste que pararan. Que parecían niños. Te giraste a la izquierda, tomaste de los hombros a Pintel y le plantaste un beso en la frente. Te diste la vuelta y hiciste lo mismo pero a Ragetti. Te diste media vuelta y regresaste a tu sitio farfullando molesta. "¡Ni que fuera un muñeco!".


	6. Cuatro vueltas

La botella giró cuatro veces y se detuvo en una persona que no podías ver ya que a tu lado estaba Jack hablando. Te inclinaste para verlo y se te cayó el alma a los pies. No podría haberte tocado a Will, quien era un amigo desde hace años o Jack que también tenías muchas confianzas con él. No. Oíste su risa divertida. Te había tenido que tocar, nada más ni menos, que con Héctor Barbossa. "No debí haber aceptado jugar a esto" te repetiste mentalmente varias veces mientras te levantabas y te acercabas a él. Cuando estabais a una distancia considerable te diste cuenta de lo alto que era, incluso era más alto que Jack."Señorita _," dijo con una de sus sonrisas divertidas y que guardaban una trampa. Sus ojos azules como el mar relampaguearon. Te pusiste de puntillas para llegara a él, pero todavía te seguía sacando un buen trecho. Carraspeaste para que el pirata se inclinase. Cerraste los ojos con miedo, cuando lo viste acercarse. Sentiste un escalofrío en la espalda y después una sensación electrizante cuando sentiste sus labios contra los tuyos. Jamás imaginaste que serían tan suaves. Sentiste como la mano que tenía apoyada en tu hombro la subió a la mejilla. En ese momento pensaste que seguramente había estado con muchas mujeres, y en tu interior se albergó un sentimiento molesto, ¿celos, quizás? En ese momento él rompió el contacto y sin saber por qué te sentías ligeramente triste. Lo peor de todo era ¡Que te había gustado! Sacudiste la cabeza sacando ese pensamiento de la cabeza. "No volveré a jugar a ese juego jamás" Te juraste a ti misma yendo hacia las bodegas.


	7. Una vuelta

Viste como la botella dio una mísera vuelta. Hiciste una mueca de decepción. Querías que por lo menos tuviera algo de emoción. Cuando levantaste la mirada te encontrase con un hombre con barba y un guacamayo en su hombro. Reíste suavemente. Te pareció ver que el pirata estaba rojo como un tomate. El loro de Cotton dijo algo parecido a un refrán que no pudiste entender del todo, en ese momento no estaba el Señor Gibbs para traducir lo que decía el ave. Te levantaste y caminaste hasta él. El hombre se levantó torpemente y le diste un beso en la esquina de los labios y otra en la mejilla. Te diste la vuelta pero de nuevo te giraste hacia él. Y le diste un beso en la cabeza al loro de Cotton.


	8. Botella robada

Giraste la botella y a la tercera vuelta una mancha negra apareció corriendo y se llevó la botella. Subí a una de las cuerdas que había entre los mástiles. Era Jack. El mono de Barbossa. Rápidamente Jack, el Capitán Jack Sparrow, sacó su pistola y disparó, pero el mono lo esquivó. El dueño del mono consiguió que bajase y se apoyase en su hombro. Pero el macaco no soltaba la botella de cristal. Te acercaste al Lord Pirata del mar Caspio, subiste los brazos y tomaste al monito entre tus manos agarrándole de los costados. Le diste un besito en la cabeza y él se subió a tu hombro. Le tendiste la mano y te devolvió el cristal. Le diste la botella al dueño del mono y miraste a los demás con una ceja enarcada y te fuiste a la bodega y le diste un trocito de pan a Jack.


End file.
